moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lortonfield
Lortonfield Lorton has established itself as a crucial point in the lands of Kentillie for both spiritual matters and for portraying the truest ideals of peace and prosperity despite its smaller stature to the other settlements. The people of Lorton tackle each new day and situation with a well-meaning mindset, never falling back to rely on negative emotions to carry them through any hardships. The lone cobblestone road that went through the length of the center of town lead to Lorton’s crown jewel, Petra’s Chapel. Petra’s Chapel offers a glimmer of hope and strength even in the darkest days that have befallen Lorton and has allowed the residents to aid each other and the weary when needed. The chapel also serves as an education center for the few children that are born in the town as each education level would only have half a dozen participants at best. Now, adorning the sides of the cobblestone street are several of the larger buildings serving as trade centers and marketplaces, along with a tavern thrown in. Most of these buildings are made of stone in similar cuts to that of the chapel, only with flatter roofs. Skirting between each of these larger buildings are dirt paths functioning as roads for the home centers of the town. The smaller population of Lorton has plenty of room to branch out, so each house has plenty of land to call its own and utilize for farming or other matters. Very few residencies boast a stone home with a stone roof, while a handful of the more affluent have acquired stone homes with wooden roofs. The rest of the residents live in mahogany homes with low roofs to keep heat in the colder winters closer to them. There are very few shacks in the town, as they are only ever built for newcomers before finding a permanent home. The Forsaken Intrusion Lortonfield has also seen a fairly minor amount of decay since the Forsaken invasion. Several buildings sit abandoned of both life and belongings aside from rotting food and dust piling up over antiques and unused utensils. Several of the trade buildings are used as a resting spot for wounded or travelling Forsaken soldiers, but rarely is it a permanent situation or command Farming Settlements Though not an official portion of Lorton, many farming settlements have been established just outside of the town in the golden and prosperous fields. Stretching for miles, these fields offer bountiful harvests for farmers and ample opportunity to grow livestock for any ranchers. A small handful of families settle each lot and the norm is to build adjoining cabins for homes, a farmhouse for the equipment and any working livestock, and smaller sheds for any travelers or guests. Many of these settlements have an agreement to have the families come together on the seventh day at one of the larger settlements, the Bensons’ farm. The Bensons’ farm lies just a mile out of Lorton and is the most easily accessible from both the town and the average of the settlements, and it boasts five families and a total population of twenty-four settlers. The Forsaken Intrusion The farming settlements outside of Lortonfield have been blessed by the grace of Petra to have been mostly passed over by the Forsaken in their invasion. Aside from damages that are easily counteracted, such as the burning of crop fields, homes and infrastructure in the smaller settlements was seen as unworthy of the effort it would take to either convert or destroy them. Petra's Chapel Revered by the people of the land, Petra’s long-standing influence continues to guide the residents of Lortonfield, and the Duchy as a whole, to a greater understanding of the Light. Secured near the end of Lortonfield nearly against the mountainside, Petra’s Chapel stands brighter than any other building the village has to offer; though it is not grand in its own stature, it still stands well above any homes. Only the finest architecture and carpeting could do justice to Petra, and the village folks made sure that it was captured as such. The entrance is a double door made of the finest wooden logs of the land, nearly ten feet tall, and is always open in invitation to the people of Lortonfield or weary travelers from other towns and cities. Petra’s Chapel itself is by no means the largest and most grandeur, even if it was built with the most tender and well-intentioned plans. The chapel’s dimensions allow for a service of about two dozen to congregate in crowded aisles, with a slightly higher nave that is significantly thinner than what could support more than a small family walking through at any time. The transept is well defined on the outside of the chapel, while inside the cluttered rooms for boarding the weary and providing education to local children fill up the entirety of the room it provides. The apse is short, providing any speaking clergy an opportunity to seem more personal to any attending a service. Though the stone floors of the inside have smudged, new luminous red carpets are constantly spread over the nave to show the care the town still has for this testament of faith. There are three rows of pews in each aisle, each made of a rich mahogany that has not rotted despite the great passing of time. On the wall behind the speaking point of the apse lies one of the treasures of Petra’s Chapel- a tribute to Petra herself in one of the finest painted renditions that the lands have ever seen. The Forsaken Intrusion The chapel has been left intact by the Forsaken invasion, although the pews have been overturned and splintered in many places and the tribute to Petra has gone missing from its home. (Special thanks to Barretin for the Lortonfield descriptions. Fantastic work.) Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Locations Category:House of Branson Category:Duchy of Kentillie